2x4The Man in the Laundrette
by dotty dru
Summary: This is a little bit random, but it will get better. I hope you like it! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This one's strange, but slightly random. I hope you like it and I just wanted to let you know I appreciate reviews! In fact, I love them! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, but Trinity and James are mine!**

"Booth" the agent answered his phone. "It's me" Brennan's voice whispered. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. 2:00 am. "Bones, I know I said call if you need anything, but what I meant was, call if you need anything at a sociable hour!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"Are you just trying to creep me out here, Bones? Because if you are, it's working" The phone stayed silent for a moment. "There's someone watching me."

"What?"

"I was followed home and I think I'm being watched" her whispering was barely audible. "By who?"

"I don't know. A guy on a motorbike."

"I think you're over reacting, Bones."

"Maybe I've gone mad."

"And what gave you that idea?" he laughed. "Well, he doesn't appear to have a head" she said. The other end was momentarily silent, until she could finally hear Booth in hysterics. "It's not funny!" she protested. "Bones, go to bed" he hung up and rolled back into bed.

"Morning Angela" he greeted the artist, wearily. "Somebody looks tired."

"Well, you can thank Bones for that" he said, sitting on a stool next to the examination table. "Oh, really?"

"She called me at 2 am and told me that there was a guy on a motorbike with no head outside her place" He was obviously tired, because he hadn't noticed what she was implying. "She what?"

"And she tries to tell me I'm crazy."

"Wait a minute, did you see this guy?"

"No. She said he followed her home."

"And you did nothing?"

"I told her to go back to bed" he yawned, rubbing his eyes. Angela glared at him. "What was I supposed to do at 2 in the morning?" he defended himself. She continued to glare. "Fine. I'll go apologise" he said, picking up two coffees and heading towards Brennan's office.

"Hello?" Booth looked around Brennan's office, it appeared to be empty. He flicked the lights on and moved over to sit on her sofa. To his surprise, Brennan was lay there sleeping, with a blanket laid over her. He knelt by her side. "Bones. Bones, wake up" he said. She stirred slightly, before sitting up. "Booth?" she asked, wiping her eyes. "How long have you been here?"

"Since I called you" she answered. Suddenly Booth felt guilty, but couldn't help laughing. "You slept here, because you thought there was a headless guy outside your apartment."

"I know you love work, Bones, but you can't live here."

"I'll stay with Ange" she told him, straightening out her clothes. "No, you're not."

"I'm not?"

"No. You're staying with me" he passed her a coffee, noticing the confusion on her face. "Booth…"

"If anyone's watching you, then you'll be safer at mine"

"Booth…"

"I'll take you home later to pick up your stuff" he marched out of the room, without waiting for an answer. She threw the blanket on the floor. "Oh, by the way, we've got a new case" Booth added, leaning back round the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I'm back! Please review!**

"James" he answered his cell. "Hi, it's me" Trinity said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm staying with Booth" James stayed quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say. "You know I'd look after you if I could, but my agent told me I'd be better off doing the book signing at home."

"It's okay and don't worry we've got a new case."

"You know you shouldn't be working."

"James, I broke a couple of ribs, hardly cause for worry."

"Just take care. Bye."

"Bye," she sighed and struggled to get up off Booth's sofa. _Maybe I'm not so fine, _she thought, settling herself back down.

Booth pulled up next to a small shop, surrounded by squints and police tape. "Sit'n'Spin? A laundrette?" Brennan asked. "Yeah, you won't believe where the bones are," he said, flashing his badge. "Let me guess, one of the washing machines?"

"Half right."

"What? How can I be half right?"

"Just trust me, Bones," he told her, as he got out his cell. "Hi Booth," Trinity waved at her laptop. He had a video conversation set up and spun his phone round to wave. "Booth, it's the dead body I want to see, not yours."

"It's nice to know a corpse is more appealing than me" he said, focusing the camera on the crime scene. "What's so special that you needed to call me anyway?" she asked. Booth directed his cell towards a washing machine, where Brennan was crouched down. "Let me guess, the old head in the washer cliché?"

"Yeah, the body is back at the lab and Bones wanted to check the skull out here."

"Ange, where's the skull?" Hodgins asked staring at the corpse on the examination table. "I don't know, but if you ask me there's something weird going on round here."

"What do you mean?"

"Brennan called Booth in the early hours and said that the headless biker man was outside her apartment."

"Maybe she just wanted an excuse to see him."

"As much as I would like that, she doesn't do that kind of thing. She would've just waited to see him at work," she replied. Hodgins was momentarily upset by Angela's lack of enthusiasm towards his theory. "You might still have work to do anyway," Zack added. Neither squint had noticed the student, which wasn't unusual because he generally liked to stay out of the way. "The victim was decapitated, Dr. Brennan told me to tell you to identify anything left behind by the weapon."

"Why are you only telling me this now?"

"Because you've been too busy conspiring," he shot back calmly. Angela laughed at her fellow scientists, but before she could do anything else she heard someone's card swiping. "Heads up," Booth said, tossing a bagged skull towards Zack, who was only stood a few yards away. "What've you done with my best friend?" the artist teased. "She's in her office. She won't stay with me, so we're taking some of her stuff to your place." Brennan walked over with her keys in hand, "Are we going?"

"Take your time," Angela laughed, motioning towards the glass doors of the Jeffersonian.

"Why did we have to go to your office anyway?" Brennan asked her partner as she got out of his SUV. "Because I needed to pick some files."

"We haven't even identified the victim yet."

"There have been other cases like this, Bones," he said. By now they had reached Brennan's door, but the anthropologist just looked at it as if she'd never seen it before. "Is there something wrong, Bones?" he asked. Instead of answering, she pushed the door slightly so it creaked open. Inside everything had been thrown across the room, including several files. "Do you still think I was over reacting?" she asked, stepping through the doorway. Before she could do anything Booth grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "What the hell are you doing?"

"There might still be someone in there," he said, reaching for his gun. She followed him round her apartment, checking every room. "Booth!" Brennan shouted after they had checked all the rooms. The agent slid into the bathroom, where his partner stood pointing to the wall. 'Perhaps there is a little bit of witch in you, Katrina' he read the fresh red paint. "Whoever did this must've got the wrong apartment."

"Why?"

"It's addressed to Katrina," she told him. He flicked out his cell and dialled a number. "Go get your stuff, you're staying with me," he ordered, waiting for the person he had called to answer.

The Jeffersonian was dark and Angela was just about to leave, when she saw Brennan and Booth walking through the lab. "When I said take your time, I didn't expect you to take me seriously," the artist laughed, following her best friend towards her office. "I'd leave her if I was you."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Someone's broken into Bones' apartment and believe me, she isn't happy," he stopped Angela as she tried to follow Brennan further. "I've persuaded her to stay at mine. No offence, but I think this guy means business and if Bones doesn't scare him, I don't think you will."

"That reminds me," she said, digging her hand deep into her pocket before passing Booth a piece of paper, "here."

"Watch your heads," he read aloud. "I'm guessing this has something to do with the investigation?"

"Where did you find this?"

"It was in the victim's hand."

"Do you know anyone called Katrina?"

"No, why?"

"Because Bones' stalker left a note on her wall," he flipped his phone open and showed her the picture. "So we're presuming the guy who was outside Brennan's apartment is the murderer?"

"Ange, we don't even know if there was a guy, but I'm sure as hell going to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I'm back, again! The case starts to get more personal in this chapter and yes, James is still in it. Please review!**

"I love myself, I want you to love me.

When I'm feeling down, I want you above me.

I search myself and I want you to find me.

I forget myself, I want you to remind me"

Brennan watched Trinity in Booth's singing into a feather duster with her eyes closed. "I don't want anybody else, when I think about you I touch-Brennan," she said, opening her eyes. "I don't think you put the receiver back properly," the scientist pointed out. Trinity grinned, clearly embarrassed, she picked up the receiver and put it back on the unit. Brennan's face disappeared from the display. Booth leaned his head round the door of Brennan's office, "Was that Elle's voice I heard?"

"Yeah, we were just having a…discussion."

"As long as you weren't arguing," he laughed. "What would we argue about?"

"I trust you'd find something, Bones."

"Says you who got into a fight with a guy the first time you met him."

"Who?"

"James."

"He doesn't count."

"Why not?" By now they were practically yelling and several lab workers gave them disapproving looks as they walked past. "Because he's…James."

"You mean because you're jealous."

"Jealous of that dink?" They just stared at each other until Hodgins entered the room. "Wouldn't be talking about me, would you?"

"Is there something you need Hodgins?" Brennan asked, still glaring at Booth. "Didn't you hear the alarms?"

"What?" she said, rushing to the door. "The skull has been taken."

"Did you see who took it?"

"Yeah, he had a cloak on and…"

"And?"

"He didn't have a head," Hodgins laughed. Brennan elbowed her partner in the ribs and grinned. "Why didn't we hear anything?" Booth asked, trying to avoid admitting that he had been wrong. "We could barely hear anything over your yelling," he replied, walking back into the lab. "Still think I'm crazy?"

"No, Bones. I know you're crazy."

"What did these messages say?" James asked Trinity over the phone. "Brennan's said 'perhaps there is a little bit of witch in you, Katrina' and Booth's said 'watch your heads'."

"Sounds like someone's been watching too much Sleepy Hollow."

"What?"

"Katrina VanTassel is a character from Sleepy Hollow, the tale of the Hessian."

"The what?"

"The headless horseman," he answered. He could tell by the silence that Trinity was deep in thought. "You might want to hang up."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Well, it's late, I better go."

"Bye," Trinity replied quickly before hanging up. She leaned back on the sofa and closed her eyes. Her moment of peace was interrupted by a knock at the door. She swung the door open to reveal Brennan. "Hi, Booth's not in," the agent said. "I know. He's getting my stuff from the car."

"You stuff?"

"Yeah, I've been forced to move in."

"Well, make yourself at home," she said, letting the scientist past. "I have more on the case," she added, slumping onto the sofa. "You've not left the house, have you?" Booth asked, stepping round the door holding Brennan's bags. "No."

"Good, because until this case is over, no one leaves the house without my permission."

"Why not?"

"If this guy's been stalking bones, he could be following any one of us."

"I wasn't on planning going far anyway," Trinity sighed.

Brennan had barely managed to put her stuff away, when her cell rang. "Brennan."

"Hey, it's me," Angela sobbed. "Ange, what's wrong?"

"I came home and it was in flames!"

"What was?"

"My place, it's completely burnt to the ground!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I really need you here though."

"I'll be right over," as the anthropologist hung up, she could Angela start crying again. "Booth!" she yelled through the house. Both agents were at the door of the spare room like a shot, trinity limping somewhat. "What's wrong?"

"Get your keys, we're going to Angela's."

**Well there you go. That was slightly ramblish or a lot ramblish, but the next chapter will have more on the case. I really need your help with this, so reviews are helpful.**


End file.
